Upper East Side Slayers
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Gossip Girl cross! A small branch of the Watcher's Council has opened on the Upper East Side... Oh the gossip that'll run rampant. Random collection of fics.


**The Upper East Side Slayers**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Gossip Girl (the TV show) belongs to Josh Schwartz and Cecily von Ziegesar (characters and the books)

**Spoilers: **Post Season 7 for Buffy and anywhere past the Pilot for Gossip Girl

**A/N: **Just some random Gossip Girl ideas I had running through my head, which may connect to one another

**A/N: 2: **Ages

**Buffy is 27, Willow is 27, Kennedy is 24, Lisa is 17**

Serena and co is 17, Jenny and Eric are 14

------------------

Standing on the sidewalk, the young woman craned her neck to gaze up at the multi-level home. Taking off her sunglasses, her hazel eyes lowered, watching as several burly men carried boxes upon boxes of items into the building.

"I thought everything was already here?" the woman, pushing her white hair behind her ears, frowned.

"It is, except for, y'know, the important stuff," another woman, blonde, answered.

"Important stuff?" she asked, changing the position of her messenger bag resting on her shoulder.

"Yup," she nodded as she walked forward toward the doors, "Shoes."

"Ah, the important stuff," the first woman agreed. "Buffy, everything in the truck, it can't be all important stuff?"

The moving truck was by no means small, but it wasn't really all that large, but to only be carrying shoes and clothes? Yea, the truck was large. Walking to the back of it, the woman saw the boxes were already cleared out, meaning the men were probably already being put to work inside the building, putting Buffy's items away for her.

Hearing a horn behind her, she turned and smiled when seeing the cab pull up behind her. Standing back on the sidewalk, she waited for the occupants of the car to pay the driver and get out.

"Lisa!"

"Willow, you're here!"

Lisa hugged the older woman, calming at the energy she felt. It was like this for every slayer whenever they were around Willow, or even Buffy.

"What's with the moving truck, I thought this place was already stocked up?" another voice spoke.

"Hey Kennedy," Lisa nodded before turning to the truck, "You know how Buffy is."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the princess grew up here," Kennedy shook her head. Buffy may have been HSIC, Head Slayer in Charge, but Kennedy still took jabs at her.

"From what you two said I didn't really believe it, but Kennedy showed me around in the cab and I have to agree, this place is big on the spoiled scale," Willow spoke up. Looking over Lisa's shoulder, Willow pointed at the people across the street. "Are we famous or something and no one told me?"

Following Willow's finger, Lisa turned and groaned at the two teenagers across the street, snapping pictures on their camera phones.

"Crap," she muttered before fleeing inside the building, covering her face with her hand, but knowing it was too late. The two outside had gotten what they came for, her face. Willow and Kennedy on her heels, they followed the white haired slayer into the first room, one of the many living rooms.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"What was what?" Buffy's voice interrupted. The three women turned to see the blonde stepping out of room connected the living room, watching as a bookcase slid in front of the door, sealing the door off. "Weird, right? I'm pretty sure this entire place has hidden rooms."

"You just it missed it, Buffy," Willow answered Buffy's first question. "Two people across the street saw Lisa and they were taking her picture."

"You think they know anything?" Buffy's voice changed. If something was threatening one of hers…

"Nothing like that," Kennedy answered, smirking at the younger slayer who glared at her. "Seems like L here is well known."

"No more then you K," Lisa spat out.

"What's up with the letters as names thing, is Faith already here somewhere?" Buffy asked, confused.

Opening her bag, Lisa pulled out her notebook, something she was never without, even on patrols. Opening it, she signed on, closing all the programs that opened whenever she booted her notebook up.

"Remember we were telling you guys how gossip is pretty big around here?" she asked.

"You said it was like currency around here with the kids," Willow answered, not really wanting to understand why Lisa compared it to money.

"It's true, but anyway, gossip gets around pretty fast here because of gossip girl," she continued, clicking on her internet icon. Before being called, her homepage was a certain website she practically lived off of, but that changed when she got a healthy dose of reality. Of course, now that she was back, her homepage was once again changing.

"She knows everything," Kennedy answered. "Well, not everything, but she runs a blog and people send her photos or stories to her and she posts it. The kids get alerted on their phones or something like that."

"It's exactly like that," Lisa nodded. "Whoever took my picture sent it to gossip girl and everyone who gets her messages are looking at my face right now."

Proving her point, she typed the website in and the image on the page was of Lisa looking at the camera and then several more of running away, hand over her face.

"_Spotted: Lisa Hampton moving into a swanky new place on the Upper East Side. Starting a new trend of 'boarding school' excuses, this girl can't help but wonder is there a storm brewing with her mysterious arrival?"_

"Boarding school?" Willow asked at the same time Buffy asked, "Storm brewing? You didn't order up an apocalypse did you?"

"I don't know about the boarding school thing, but I'm guessing the storm thing because of my hair," Lisa answered, holding up a few strands. "I was a brunette four years ago, after all."

"I remember my sister telling me something," Kennedy turned away, trying to think. "Someone came back here last year, from boarding school. Serena, I think she said."

"Serena van der Woodsen!" Lisa screeched loudly. So much so that the men putting away Buffy's shoes many flights up the stairs could hear her. "Omg, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"'Omg'?" Willow turned to her girlfriend.

"It's 'oh my god'," Kennedy shrugged. "It's a thing with the kids."

"Willow, I think we're old," Buffy frowned, not liking that thought at all. "Like, really old."

------------------

_Short, sweet and to the point. What was the point? Just getting Buffy and company into the house and their first dose of Gossip Girl._


End file.
